mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 10 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 10 (Garfield and Elmo's Happy Life!) Date: Thursday, December 12, 1992 Sponsors: M, P, 13 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Odie locks himself in Jon's car on their way to the campsite. But as it starts to rain, Garfield realizes that Odie isn't that dumb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everyone loves happiness! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle,, Orson's Evil Brothers; Mort, Gort, and Wart, Elmo, Booker, Mickey Mouse, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Cab Calloway!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse in "Wild Waves" Mickey rescues Minnie from drowning, then plays music with various beach animals. He scat-sings to "Rocked in the Cradle of the Deep." Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor rerecorded the voices for this airing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Magic Mutt" When Jon is asked to perform a magic show at a children's hospital, he goes to a local magic shop to buy some new tricks. Garfield tags along and makes an enemy of Merlin, the owner's dog. The two pets begin to have a small war using the various magical devices in the store, including a genuinely magic wand that allows the user to change form. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Cookie Monster and Herry Monster sing "M-M-M Monster Meal" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red, Gobo and Wembley sing "Keep On Smiling" as they try to cheer Mokey up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: M for magic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert, Kermit, and several Anything Muppets ride on "The Subway." |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | styler=text-align" center"|"Short Story" Booker wants more responsibility on the farm, but the adults tell him that he's too little to help out. Meanwhile, Orson's brothers attempt to steal the year's vegetable crop, and end up capturing everyone in their efforts to do so. It's up to Booker to use his height to his advantage and save his friends |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Old MacDonald Cantata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway and the Count sing "I Want to Count" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield disguises himself as a birdbath |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Miss Piggy sings "Mad About the Frog" with Rowlf backing her up on piano. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|The Tokens sing "A Victim of Gravity" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Cookie Disco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Monday Misery" Anguished over it being Monday, Garfield tries to find a way to avoid dealing with the usual bad luck that happens to him on that day |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|SS Muppet Sketch | styler=text-align" center"|Kermit the Frog with the Tarnish Brothers sings "This Frog" |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field